Guilt
by Madame of all Manga
Summary: Shinichi just stood there. He could not believe any of this was happening. The day had started off so well. Why did it have to end like this?


Shinichi just stood there. He could not believe any of this was happening. The day ahd started off so well. Why did it have to end like this? Not wanting to believe it had happened, Shinichi ran back to his house and anywhere else he could think of. That person had to be there. They couldn't be gone.

Shinichi ran to his house and checked every room that he could, even the hidden ones. No one was there. Next, he went to the nearest parks. Again, no one was there. He checked with all of the schools they were connected to. Still, the person could not be found. This continued until he finally was in front of the hospital. He gave in to reality. He knew he would find her here. After all, she had sacrificed her life for him.

Before he could even step inside, he broke down. He couldn't bear to see her body. It was there that some of the hospital staff found him. They brought him inside to a private room. All of the staff could understand why he would react that way.

The friendly looking doctor made his way down the hall towards room 11. He had had to fight off all of the nurses using his authority and getting them to fight amongst themselves to be able to be the one to go to this patient. Inside this room was held a very special person for in this room was one Kudo Shinichi.

Opening the door, the man looked in and smiled when he saw Shinichi was up. "Sleeping beauty awakes. How are you feeling?" He received no response. Not even a glare.

"Would you like to talk about what happened?" The man tried again.

This drew a response out of him. "Why didn't you save her?"

"The doctors here at the time did everything within their power and knowledge to try and save her. There was nothing to be done. The bullet had punctured a lung and she was not able to get to the hospital soon enough. It is amazing she even survived as long as she was able to." The man responded while looking away. It always was hard to speak of or hear about someone else's death.

"Not that! I mean why didn't YOU save her? You could have reached her in time! All you had to do was toss one of your bombs or turn your glider and knock over the sniper! She would still be here if it wasn't for you!" Now Shinichi was screaming and glaring at the man before him.

"I don't know what you mean. I was not there. How could I have done anything?" The man just stared at Shinichi sadly.

"Like hell you don't know what I mean! You think I don't know that you are KID? How stupid do you think I am? I was there! You were there! You could have stopped her or the sniper! Just get out of here! I never want to see your face or any face you choose to put on ever again! Leave town. If I hear about any of your heists happening here again, I will hunt you down and lock you away myself." Shinichi growled at the man.

Hearing this, the man left but not before whispering. "I'm sorry" to Shinichi as he walked out the door. He did not do exactly as Shinichi said but a majority he followed.

Before he hung up his cape for good, he made sure to get the sniper. He was not going to mention to Shinichi that this sniper had been aiming at Shinichi and not him. Because of what happened to him as a kid, he knew some of what Shinichi was going through at the moment.

The next day, it was all over the news. Kaitou KID had announced his retirement only willing to return if the need arose. This was not the only news going around. A suspect was turned in by an anonymous source in connection to the death of one Mouri Ran. Upon hearing the news, Shinichi felt a pain of disappointment.

Shinichi just wallowed in his memories and stayed that way for a while. It was not until he started focusing solely on his work that he was able to get out of his house and stop remembering those that were dead. It took a while for him to be able to handle being around the bodies, but he was able to help by reading about and seeing the pictures of the crimes. Shinichi saw no reason to change this pattern even though everyone was telling him he was going to work himself to death.


End file.
